and we will become silhouettes
by iloveyou123
Summary: Perfect isn't a word, it's a way of life. / Ensemble fic, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

slightly inspired by glee & skins. Also, I think i'm going to add in a brittany/santana type of pairing. who should i use for that? like, alicia and olivia?

warning: this may not make any sense. it's written to be like a trailer, the italicised words are like the background music.

;;

Paper Hearts, trailer.

summary: All their parents are famous, or rich, or some combination of both. Their clothes are couture, their purses- never knock offs. Perfect isn't even a word for them. It's a way of life. / Because that's what he sees when he thinks of her, the scent of copper, dark red, blood, like the truth slowly bleeding out of her, ruining all of the lies on the surface of things, in the darkness of his bedroom. / Multiple pairings, ensemble fic.

;;

meet...

{the fab four.}

(_hot and dangerous_

_if you're one of us then roll with us_)

Derrick Harrington: Bad boy of the school. Smoldering eyes, sexy smirk. All the guys want to be him, all the girls want him. You know the story. Best friend of Cam Fisher.

Claire Lyons: The perfect girl. Good grades, great life, beautiful. Head of the Celibacy Club, walks around in her cheerleading uniform like she owns the place, and well, we'd be lying if we said she didn't. Best friends with Massie Block, currently dating Cam Fisher.

Massie Block: Bitch of the school. The queen bee, next to her best friend/honorary sister, Claire. Sleeps with anyone she feels like, and isn't the best behaved. The party girl. Does what she wants.

Cam Fisher: The good guy. Everyone loves him, and why shouldn't they? Dating the golden girl, Claire Lyons, though their love seems to be a bit… forced, at times. Best friends with Derrick Harrington.

;;

(_cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_when we _

_and yes, of course we does_

_we're running this town just like a club)_

Derrick and Claire: [relationship status] Fr(enemies)iends.

Massie and Claire: [relationship status]: Sisters.

Derrick and Massie: [relationship status]: Cohorts.

Massie and Cam: [relationship status] Friends.

Cam and Claire [relationship status]: Dating.

;;

_(and no you don't wanna mess with us,_

_got jesus on my necklace)_

claire: you'll never know me

derrick: i can try

;;

(_got that glitter on my eyes)_

massie: wait, what does that even mean?

cam: i dunno. did you look it up?

massie: urban dict?

cam: you know it.

;;

(_looking sick and sexy-fied)_

"Sup, MILF?"

;;

"I'm going to do this on my own… I know you don't understand that, but please, respect it."

;;

_(stockings ripped all up the sides)_

_"I'm Massie fucking Block, who the fuck are you?"_

;;

"I'm sick of this! I'm done with it, I'm done with all of you!"

;;

"Don't you get it? I could be dead in a second."

;;

_(so let's go, let's go)_

"Welcome, Derrick Harrington and Alicia Rivera, tonight's power couple!"

"What?"

"Oh, that's not good."

;;

_(you know we're superstars,_

_we are who we are)_

"I love you."

"I take care of it now, you, too."

"You're my best friend."

"Smoking in school again? Looks like the science lab's getting a new wing this year..."

"You just did what I wasn't honest enough to do."

"Don't leave."

;;

[beat.]

;;

"It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing!"

;;

okay, ik that makes no sense right now, but think of it as skins mixed w/ glee, honestly, that's how im doing it. which probably doesn't make any sense either, but this was just the prologue. hope you like!


	2. yes or yes

yes or yes (the answer does not matter to me)

**chapter one.**

;;

_the conversating_

_this place is heaven_

_i put on lipstick_

_the price is what?_

;;

She wakes up to the sound of whatever the fuck the latest hit song is.

(Her days always start like this.)

Claire throws the clock against the wall, turns over.

;;

Get up, brush teeth, shower, brush hair, blow dry hair (or air dry, depending on time), put on make up (foundation first, mascara last), walk to the closet, pick out clothes, put on clothes, change clothes, put on different clothes, look for shoes, slip on shoes, take them off, decide she likes them and puts them on again, walks out to the kitchen, eats breakfast (water and a banana, sometimes more, if she's feeling skinny and/or stressed), find jacket, pick up bag, go outside, stand there, wait for Massie, call Massie, tell her she's late, wait some more, get into Massie's limo, say hello to Isaac, listen to Massie complain about her hangover/homework/latest boyfriend/slut who slept with said boyfriend/teachers, talk about something she doesn't remember at the end of the day, walk up the steps, go to classes, look bored, hold hands with Cam, go to lunch with Massie, stop Derrington from cheating off her in Physics, go to cheerleading practice, say hi to Alicia and Olivia, listen to them talk about whatever boy one of them or both of them are dating, try to pretend they're not going to go fuck in the bathroom after she says goodbye, go home/go to a party/go to church, listen to parents chatter about politics/bad parenting/bad teenagers/bad church goers/her sister/her grades (need to be better, Claire, come on, what about college/life/what people will think), go upstairs, listen to music, call Cam, say goodnight, call Massie, text Derrington to stop bothering her, change to pajamas, get into bed, tell Derrington to go the fuck to sleep and leave her alone, go to sleep.

Wake up. Do it all again.

;;

((Claire thinks maybe this is why people do drugs; to escape something.

but she's never sure exactly what it is she's escaping.))

;;

School is easy, friends are boring.

Nothing matters.

;;

**(derrington 9:53): **i'm outside your window

**(claire-bear 9:59): **you better not be

**(derrington 10:01): **come outside

**(claire-bear 10:06): **fuck off

**(derrington 10:08): **i'm gonna throw rocks. come outside

**(claire-bear 10:12): **derrington i'm not kidding, get away from my house

**(claire-bear 10:15): **are you gone?

**(claire-bear 10:18): **if the knocking i hear on my window isn't a retarded bird i'm going to kick your ass, i hope you know that

**(derrington 10:20): **yeah u don't have to worry it's not me

**(claire-bear 10:23): **oh. good. you left?

**(derrington 10:25): **no turns out it wasn't ur house. i just almost got beat up by a psychotic old woman

**(claire-bear 10:30): **how the fuck did you pass first grade?

**(derrington 10:33): **fuck you

**(claire-bear 10:35): **get the right address next time stupid

**(derrington 10:39): **you want there to be a next time?

**(claire-bear 10:44): **i'm deleting your number

**(920-234-9876 10:46): **night claire

**(claire-bear 10:51): **sorry, who is this?

;;

"Hey, C, am I dating Kemp Hurley?"

"…No, Olivia. Why?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Why?"

"He's my partner for that class with the old guy."

"That doesn't mean you two are dating, Liv."

"That's not what he told me."

;;

_hey claire, it's cam. i'm writing you this note cause math is boring. your hair looked really pretty today. _

_um, derrington wants to talk to you. i don't know why. he got beat up by an old chick, in case you hadn't heard._

_josh bought nunchucks. they're pretty awesome. i'm just saying, my birthday's coming up… they're not that expensive._

_kidding. love you._

_gotta go, miss z's staring. i seriously think she can read minds sometimes. that would be so cool if i could read minds! i'd like, know everything about everyone. i wouldn't read yours though. out of respect. and stuff._

;;

Sometimes, Claire doesn't even _want _all of this.

;;

"Hey Lyons, it's Alicia. Pick up your fucking phone. Or are you at church again? God, you're such a virgin. Anyway, party at Josh's tonight, so like, bring Block or Cam or someone. Oh, remember to steal your parent's vodka. That shit is loco. See you. Bitch."

;;

"Hey Rivera. I'll be at the party. Cam can't make it though, he's like, helping his mom or something. Better a virgin than a whore. And fuck off, you're not even really Spanish."

;;

One two three four hours later, Claire's drinking wine coolers. They're pink and pretty and lovely and she feels colourful, which she didn't even know you could feel.

Everything slows. Through all the crazy moments, she can feel it all slow.

"Hey, C." A voice, familiar. She smiles for (the cameras- someone's always watching, didn't you know?) them.

"Hi!" Her voice sounds different than it usually does. She wonders if that's strange.

(Claire remembers a line from a book: _i wanted to hear nothing more. i got up and walked away._ There was something about a voice, too, but she can't think of it, now.)

She recognizes them. It's Derrington. Oh, good. Not a rapist.

He grabs her hand, takes her to a room.

"Derrick! Hello!" She's waving, and he's laughing and the room is (spinningspinningspinning) moving, kind of, and then she's kissing him, and she is

falling; twisting.

;;

(This, she will remember later: Kissing Derrick Harrington felt like she was on a ferris wheel, or at a circus. She doesn't know what that means.)

(It might have been a good thing.)

;;

Sorry it took me so fucking long to update this, I just discovered a totes different fandom I've been crazy about, but don't worry clique bbs, I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU…. even though probably no one cares that i've updated this :( oh, well. at least it's done, and i don't have to worry about it anymore! i probably will keep it going though, i do love me some clique AU. :D


End file.
